


My Very Own Grinch

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Grumpy Jim, Humor, M/M, TS Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is very grouchy and someone else is trying to make the other one lighten up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Very Own Grinch

**Title** : My Very Own Grinch  
**Author** : PattRose  
**Type** : Slash-established relationship  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Word Count** : 484  
**Summary** : Someone is very grouchy and someone else is trying to make the other one lighten up.  
**Warnings** : language

** My Very Own Grinch **

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/01%20Secret%20Santa%202015/grinch_zpszklvk1zy.jpg.html)

Jim had been a bear at work for the last five days and Blair was tired of it. He was making a really good breakfast for Jim and hopefully Jim would be able to tell something was wrong from breakfast, alone. Jim reminded Blair of the Grinch so Blair made breakfast all green.

Blair heard Jim walking around upstairs and knew the grump was on his way down. _Here goes nothing._

Jim walked by Blair without saying a word and went into the bathroom. 

Blair expected as much since Jim had been doing it for five days already. When Jim walked out Blair smiled and said, “Sit down, breakfast is ready.”

Jim mumbled something that Blair couldn’t hear and Jim finally sat down at the table. Blair brought over eggs and ham and they were totally green. Jim looked down at the mess on his plate and asked, “What the fuck is up with this, Blair?”

“You’ve been a real Grinch for the last five days and I decided since you’re green, you’re going to **eat** green food too. So expect green food for however long it takes you.”

Jim glanced down at the mess and said, “Fine… I’ll eat green food.”

“Jim, wouldn’t you rather talk to me about what’s going on with you?”

Jim sighed and said, “I wanted to ask my dad over for the holidays. He has no one in town. Steven is gone, so I’m it.”

“That’s a good idea, Jim. We’ll invite him today. It’ll be great.”

Jim sighed even more loudly than the first time and answered, “It’s not going to be great. He doesn’t know we’re fucking gay, Blair.”

“Then we won’t tell him. He doesn’t have to know does he?” Blair asked. 

Jim actually smiled and said, “I’ll call him today and I’m telling him, Chief. It’s not fair that he doesn’t know how great you are.”

“Does this mean everyone will stop calling you a Grinch in the bullpen?” 

“I would guess so, Blair.”

“Good. I was getting tired of that shit anyhow. Now, eat your fucking green eggs and ham and take a shower.”

“You’re such a nag,” Jim teased. 

“But I’m your nag, Jim.”

“Yes, you are. I love you, Blair. I’m sorry I’ve been so grumpy.”

“I love you, Jim. And all is forgiven as long as you don’t treat me the same way again without talking to me about it.”

“Got it, Chief.”

“Good luck with your dad, man.”

“He’ll either want to come or he won’t. It’s his call, you know?”

“What a grown-up thing to say, Jim.”

“I’m a grown-up, Grinch.”

“But you’re mine.”

“Thank God for that.”


End file.
